Super Bellas
by nweeks3
Summary: The Bellas get a jolt of energy after drinking a strange bottle of orange juice and transform into superheroines. (Secondary timeline)
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: I don't really read comic books, and the only superhero show I watch is Supergirl. But I know** **that superhero gimmicks are overdone on TV Shows & Movies, so I figured I give that a try.**

This story takes place in an alternate universe.

CHAPTER 1:

One day two weeks after a recent Bellas victory, five of the Bellas head down to Beca's basement.

"So, what's this big surprise, Beca?" Chloe asked.

"I thought we could celebrate our most recent Bellas victory over a bottle of orange juice." Beca said.

"And why do you keep a bottle of orange juice in your basement?" Aubrey asked.

"I kept a mini-fridge down here and I'd like to use it for something." Beca said.

"I can definitely see that." Amy said as Beca grabbed five cups and poured everyone a glass of orange juice.

"Hey, you know what would be really cool?" Beca asked.

"What?" Chloe asked.

"What if we were to become superheroines?" Beca asked.

"Superheroines?" Aubrey asks slightly perplexed.

"My biggest guilty pleasure is that when I was 12, I had a comic book collection." Beca said.

"No way! Seriously?" Stacie asked surprised.

"Yeah, in fact I keep a box of my old comic books down here in the basement. So imagine that the 5 of us got superpowers and became superheroines like in these comics." Beca said.

"Honestly, Beca, I think you should've thrown away these comic books years ago." Aubrey said.

"I just didn't have the heart to do so." Beca said.

As the five each took a drink of the orange juice, they suddenly got a jolt of energy which sends them into the comic book world as superheroines.

* * *

 _In a world where a group of uniquely talented female singers rise from the stage to battle the forces of evil,_ _five women will fight to save the day:_

 _The Invisible Queen (Beca): Able to make herself disappear._

 _Flame Girl (Chloe): Not only is her cape flame retardant, but she has the ability to breath fire._

 _Hair Whacker (Aubrey): Able to use her razor-sharp Rapunzel length hair as a whip._

 _Diama (Stacie): Not only can she shield herself with her diamond encrusted body, but she can use diamonds as projectiles._

 _Fury Woman (Amy): Get her angry and she'll finish you like a cheesecake._

 _And together they are..._

"The Bella Force Five!" The Bellas exclaimed.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES: When thinking of the names for the superheroines, I had to do some research and make sure I don't use names that aren't already copyrighted by DC or Marvel. Now I know what you're thinking: "Marvel has a female superheroine with invisiblity." True; but that superheroine name is Invisible Woman, not Invisible Queen. I also would like to thank Lv27MarkerMan from my Discord server for helping me with the superheroine names.**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2:

Inside the comic book world, our superheroines were having popcorn in their secret lair.

"Popcorn's ready." Chloe said as the Bellas cheered. "How great is it that my fire breath makes it so we don't need a microwave to have popcorn."

As they were eating the popcorn, an alert alarm went off.

"You summon us, chief?" Beca asked.

"Bella Force Five, we have a situation." CR said.

"Lay it on us, chief." Aubrey said.

"Our sources have just found out the Bump Monster and the rest of the Treble Empire are planning an attack on the Bella Empire and they are holding one of our own hostage." CR said.

"An attack on the Bella Empire?!" Beca asked.

"What do we do?" Chloe asked.

"Bella Force Five, it's up to us to stop this Bump Monster and claim what is rightfully ours." Aubrey said.

"Let's hope he's no match for my diamonds." Stacie said.

"Even if he is, he'll be no match for my brutal strength." Amy said.

"Hands in!" Beca exclaimed

"Bella Force Five, unite!" They all said.

* * *

At the Treble Empire, Bumper & Donald were preparing for their attack.

"Don Meister, are we ready to execute our attack?" Bumper asked.

"Not quite yet, Bump Monster. I just fixed the engine in our warship, now I just need to load the cannons." Donald said.

"Well, step on it! If my estimations are correct, the Bella Force Five will be coming to stop us any moment now." Bumper said.

"Wait, what's that?" Donald asked as he saw something in the distance.

"It's the Bella Force Five!" Bumper said.

"Invisible Queen!" Beca said.

"Flame Girl!" Chloe said.

"Hair Whacker!" Aubrey said.

"Diama!" Stacie said.

"And Fury Woman!" Amy said.

"And together we are...The Bella Force Five!" They all exclaimed.

"Well, well, well...to what do I owe the pleasure, Bella Force Five?" Bumper asked with an evil smile.

"Save it, Bump Monster! We know all about your scheme to destroy the Bella Empire." Chloe said with a serious face.

"So you might as well surrender." Aubrey suggests.

"And if you refuse, I might have to finish you like a cheesecake!" Amy said determined only for Bumper to laugh evilly.

"Do you really think your brute strength will be enough to stop us?" Bumper asked.

"I don't think, I know!" Amy said with confidence.

"Bring it on, Fury Woman!" Bumper said putting his fists up.

"With pleasure!" Amy said prompting a distraction battle.

"Alright, Invisible Queen, can you get into their hideout without being seen?" Aubrey asked.

"I'm on it!" Beca said as she made herself invisible so she could not been seen trying to reach the hideout.

"Oh, no...there's a padlock on it." She said as she reached the hideout entrance. "Flame Girl, can you burn the padlock to get the door open?" She asked.

"I'm on it!" Chloe said as she flew over to the door and helped Beca inside by burning the padlock.

"Alright, we're in!" Beca said opening the door.

Once inside the hideout, Stacie noticed a scroll on the floor. "What's this?" She asked as she picked up the scroll and they all looked at it.

"It looks like some kind of battle plan." Chloe said.

"This can't be. If they execute this plan, it'll lead to..." Aubrey said being cut off by Bumper.

"...total chaos & destruction!" Bumper finishes. "Well, well, well, look who I found in my secret hideout. I ought to give you ladies props for being able to break into here. But you do realize your plan to stop us will just backfire." He said.

"In your dreams! I know you're just being your usual cocky self and want us to believe you!" Stacie fired back.

"Maybe so. But I must get you out of the way to infiltrate my plan." Bumper said as he put on a surgical mask. "Eat knockout gas, Bella Force Five!" He said releasing the knockout gas causing all except Beca to fall asleep.

"Jokes on you; my invisibility makes me immune to knockout gas." Beca said becoming visible after the knockout gas attack.

"Darn it! I should've known. I will find out your weakness at some point. But til then...Don Meister, restrain her!" Bumper said as Donald grabbed Beca and shoved her into a wall.

Bumper locked up the knocked out Bellas into a cage. Once they were locked up, Bumper hit a switch dropping the cage through a trap door. While the cage went dropping, all Beca could do was watch the horror as Donald continued to hold her against the wall.

"NOOOOO!" Beca screamed.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3:

2 hours later, Beca found herself tangled up in spiderwebs.

"Why...can't...I...go...invisible?" Beca asked struggling to break free.

"Oh, give it up...as long as your tangled up in those spiderwebs, you cannot break free with your invisibility." Donald said.

"You will so pay for this!" Beca angrily said. "What have you done with the others?" She asked.

"Bump Monster locked them up somewhere deep in our empire. If you ever break out of those webs with your personal strength, good luck finding them. Ta-ta!" Donald said as left Beca all alone.

"I swear to god, if I ever break free, I will make you both pay!" Beca angrily said.

* * *

Meanwhile down in the Treble Empire basement, the other Bellas are still locked up and knocked out.

"Don Meister, we have 2 hours left to execute our plan." Bumper said.

"Why 2 hours?" Donald asked.

"We used knockout gas on the Bella Force Five 2 hours ago, and it wears off after 4 hours. If we don't hurry and get this done, they'll break free and try to stop us." Bumper said.

"Well, let's get going then. Our warship is fueled up and our cannons are loaded." Donald said.

"Perfect! That Bella Empire will never know what hit them." Bumper said as the two laughed evilly.

* * *

Meanwhile back where Beca was tangled up, she thought of two key words that could help her break free.

"Brute strength...brute strength...brute strength..." Beca thought as she repeated those words in her mind until she finally managed to untangle herself. "I did it! I'm free! I have to go find the others." She said as she looked around for the other four Bellas room after room.

* * *

Meanwhile Bumper & Donald arrived at the Bella Empire.

"Cannons ready?" Bumper asked.

"Locked and loaded!" Donald said.

"Very well...ready...aim...fire!" Bumper said as Donald shot a cannonball and nothing happened. "Got anymore?" He asked.

"Only two more." Donald said.

"Well, let's use them wisely. That knockout gas may be wearing off soon, but the Bella Force Five will be too late to stop us." Bumper said.

* * *

Meanwhile Beca found where the other Bellas were being locked up.

"They're still knocked out! I hope it's not too late." Beca said worried. "Flame Girl, Hair Whacker, Diama, Fury Woman, I hope you all wake up soon." She said sobbing.

Just moments after a single tear dropped from her eye, the knockout gas began to wear off.

"What happened?" Chloe asked as she woke up.

"Thanks goodness!" Beca said letting out a sigh of relief.

"I just had the strangest dream. Maybe I'm still having it." Aubrey said as she woke up.

"No, you're not. We're all awake now." Stacie said.

"Yeah! Now let's go win back our empire!" Amy said prepared for battle.

Chloe burned the padlock on the cage with her fire breath and the Bellas broke free.

"Bella Force Five, unite!" They all exclaimed.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4:

As Bumper & Donald execute their battle plan, the Bellas are right behind them.

"Bump Monster? What are you doing? Shouldn't we finish this plan before the Bella Force Five wakes up?" Donald asked.

"The 4 hours have past, I'm breaking out the calvary to make sure they don't make it here." Bumper said.

"I wouldn't underestimate them if I were you." Donald said.

"I'm not worried." Bumper said as he released a herd of creatures to try and stop the Bellas from saving their empire.

* * *

The calvary charged towards the Bellas.

"That must be Bump Monster's calavry!" Beca said as an ice dragon approached.

"An ice dragon? Really? How dumb does he think he is?" Chloe asked before burning the ice dragon with her fire breath.

"That was almost too easy. What next?" She asked as a T-Rex approached.

"A T-Rex? That could be trouble!" Beca said.

"Relax, Invisible Queen; that T-Rex may have sharp teeth, but he's no match for my razor sharp Rapunzel length hair!" Aubrey said as she used her hair to grab the T-Rex by it's tail, but due how strong the T-Rex was, she struggled to tip it over. "I...can't...tip him over. Fury Woman, can you help?" She asked.

"I'm on it!" Amy said as she gave the T-Rex a big punch and tipped it over on it's side. "That T-Rex may have sharp teeth, but surprisingly can easily be tipped over. This is almost as fun as cow tipping." She said.

"What else does he got?" Aubrey asked as the Bellas saw jellyfish coming their way.

"A mob of jellyfish?!" They all asked starting to worry.

"We're doomed. Their immune to my fire breath." Chloe said worried.

"My hair is useless against them." Aubrey said.

"I should've known to bring my super-duper punch gloves." Amy said.

"I'll try my diamond projectiles on them." Stacie said as she fired her diamond projectiles. They unfortunately don't even faze the jellyfish. "Drat! These jellyfish have to have some sort of weakness." She said.

"Well, there's only one solution now. Grab onto me!" Beca said as the others do so causing them all to turn invisible.

* * *

Back at the Bella Empire, Bumper looks into a pair of binoculars.

"I don't see the Bella Force Five." Bumper said. "You don't suppose they gave up and ran away do you?" He asked.

"Who knows? Maybe the jellyfish did their job." Donald said.

"There's only one to know. If they don't make it here to try and stop us, that means we won!" Bumper said.

"I wouldn't be so sure yet. If the jellyfish stung them, why haven't they come back yet?" Donald asked.

"Good question." Bumper said only to be greeted by an invisible voice..."With an even better answer!" Beca said before the Bellas became visible again.

"What the? How did you manage to get past my mob of jellyfish?" Bumper asked confused.

"My invisibility totally caught them off guard." Beca said.

"Impressive indeed. But you've forgotten one thing." Donald said.

"We know. You beat us to the Bella Empire and are about to blow it up!" Chloe said.

"What are you, a mind reader?" Bumper asked.

"No. I just know that the last two cannonballs you fired didn't destroy those buildings like you hoped." Chloe said.

"Let's face it; your cannonballs are kind of weak. And I'm pretty sure your third one is no different." Aubrey said.

"How dare you!" Donald said annoyed.

"Let's get em!" Bumper said prepared for battle.

"Bring it on!" Beca exclaimed as the Bellas prepared for battle.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5:

As the battle begins to save the Bella Empire,

"I accept your challenge. But your fate begins now!" Bumper said with an evil smile.

As the battle began Bumper threw spears and Stacie used her shield to avoid being hit.

"Ha! Not even your spears are any match for my diamond encrusted body!" Stacie said unharmed.

"Maybe not. But can your shield prevent this?" Donald said as he pulled out his next weapon.

"A coconut shooter?" Chloe asked.

"I'd gladly sip from one your coconuts." Amy said.

"If you insist." Bumper said as he fired multiple coconuts only for Aubrey to hair whip them back.

"NOOOO! You soiled me with coconut milk!" Bumper screamed.

"To be fair, you were asking for it." Aubrey said as she and other Bellas laughed.

"You laugh at that?!" Bumper asked furiously.

"What else you got?" Stacie asked.

"This!" Donald said as pulled out his next weapon.

"A potato launcher? You guys are the worst villains ever it's so laughable!" Beca said as she and the other Bellas laughed.

"Well let's see if you laugh at this!" Bumper said as he fired the potatoes only for Chloe to cook them with her fire breath.

"Cooked potatoes! Looks like we've got dinner for tonight!" Chloe said happily as Bumper growled.

"THAT'S IT! I'M THROUGH MESSING AROUND! Time to break out the heavy artillery!" Bumper said determined as he opens a box revealing his next weapon.

"Cobras?" Stacie said scared as all the Bellas screamed and ran to hide except for Amy prompting an evil laugh from Bumper & Donald.

"Shall we commence our attack?" Bumper asked.

"Way ahead of you." Donald said.

As they continue with their attack, Amy looked at the other Bellas traumatized by the cobras.

"Relax, guys. These cobras are actually small." Amy said trying to calm them down, but it didn't work. As she looked at Bumper & Donald leaving..."How..." Amy's voice deepens..."DARE YOU!" Amy bellowed as she grew into a muscular giant and ran to attack Bumper & Donald. "PREPARE TO FEEL THE WRATH OF MY FURY PUNCHES!" Amy bellowed in her deep voice before giving Bumper & Donald a series of giant punches in slow motion defeating the two villains.

"Okay, okay, you win! We surrender!" Bumper said defeated.

"Take this key and we'll leave you alone." Donald said handing over the key.

"We locked up Princess Lily in the basement of our empire." Bumper said.

"That key will unlock her prison." Donald said before the two ran away defeated. Once they were gone, the Bellas cheered.

"We did it!" Amy said in her normal voice.

"No, no; YOU did it!" Beca corrects her.

"How did those cobras not even faze you?" Chloe asked.

"Please; I know most people are frightened by snakes, but they're not my kryptonite." Amy said.

"Hey, what's this key open?" Stacie asked.

"They imprisoned Princess Lily, and this key will free her." Amy said.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6:

Back at the Treble Empire, the Bellas released Lily from her prison.

"You did come for me." Lily said.

"Of course we did, Princess Lily." Beca said.

"Thank you all." Lily said as she hugged the Bellas.

"That was all in a good day's work. We've got a lot to mention to the chief." Chloe said.

"And then some." Aubrey said.

"Come on everybody, let's get back to our secret lair." Stacie said.

* * *

Back at the secret lair, the Bellas are congratulated on their success.

"Well done, Bella Force Five! You stopped the Treble Empire, rescued Princess Lily, and saved the day!" CR said.

"All in a good day's work." Beca said.

"Hey, what do you say we have some of those potatoes those guys launched at us. They're all cooked." Chloe said.

"I'm down with that." Aubrey said.

"They look delcious." Lily said.

"Would be nice if we had a coconut to spare from that shooter." Amy said.

"Just be glad no cobras got into these potatoes." Stacie said as she and the other Bellas laughed.

* * *

After the superheroine adventure was over, the Bellas returned to Beca's basement.

"Wow! That was one heck of an adventure." Chloe said.

"Okay, Beca. I admit; I'm glad you didn't throw away these comic books. That was a lot of fun." Aubrey said.

"I think I can safely say that I definitely packed a punch." Amy said.

"Hey, what do you say we do this again sometime." Stacie suggested. "Are you guys up for another adventure?" She asked.

"Ummm...maybe tomorrow." Beca said.

THE END!

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES: I'm still stunned by how much I was able to come up with for this one. The writing for my next story is done, but I recently realized I have some difficult decisions to make with that one before I post it. In the meantime, I recently finished working on a crossover. It's the only one I have so far that I think is any good. So until I am able to work out the final details of my next Pitch Perfect fanfiction, be on the lookout for that crossover I was mentioning.**


End file.
